


Trapped

by lovebird17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Slash, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebird17/pseuds/lovebird17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times Harry feels trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> So teeny, tiny background to a story I have yet to write and probably never will. Harry finds out after he defeated the dark lord that he is a Breeder, which basically means that he is chosen by magic to practically single-handedly repopulate the magical community, and not just wizards either. It’s basically an idea that allows me to write gratuitous smut with any and all kinks thrown in, but ah, well, I’m not very good with long stories. I’m better with short fragments and small insights, hence this little piece. Anyway, enjoy.  
> Not beta'd.

Sometimes Harry looks around him and feels trapped.

His stomach is heavy with child again, a little one is sucking on one of his overflowing nipples, a mate is standing nearby and keeping an eye on him, children are crawling around and playing with each other and some toys.

Sometimes he wishes he were free.

Outside under the blue sky, climbing higher and higher with his firebolt. Free to have a job and earn money. To have one partner and one or two children. To visit people, rather than to be visited by them all the time. To walk around Diagon Alley and see his eldest off to Hogwarts for the first time. To live life like he’d always wanted; standard, normal. To not be chosen by Magic to bear her children.

But then his eldest, his only fully human son, comes close and hands him a drawing. He looks at the bright and colourful picture where he sees himself and his son and in the background his other children. And all he can do is hug his son closely to his chest and thank him for the wonderful picture. And he is given a toothy smile and a promise that he’ll have as many pictures as he’ll ever want.

And suddenly his chest feels less constricted, his mood lightens and despite his heavy belly he tugs his son close and tickles him in his sides, making him giggle and kick.

And all he can do is thank Magic, because despite his loss of freedom, he wouldn’t trade his children for the world.


End file.
